Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing
Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing is a racing game and a sequel to Disney RaceMania that was published by THQ through Buena Vista Games and developed by Heavy Iron Studios in association with Radical Entertainment. It was released on September 5th, 2006 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS. The game would later be ported to the Wii on November 28th, 2006, about three months after it's original release. In addition, there was also a PlayStation Portable version planned for release, but it was later cancelled due to Heavy Iron opting out of the system, as they felt that it's hardware wasn't powerful enough to handle the game. Plot Gameplay The gameplay of this game is very different from it's predecessor. This game's main highlight is the ability to merge two cars. As a result, one of the players shoots other cars while the other drives. Also, it is possible to explore Mickey's RaceWorld in adventure mode. While exploring the RaceWorld, Stitch travels on foot and can do jobs for all the characters listed below. He can go to each section of the RaceWorld and collect Mouse Ear Coins to buy outfits or orbs from various Disney NPCs. When Stitch collects enough Magic Orbs, he can unlock the Jump Pad leading to a Power Orb and unlocking the next area of the park. Playable Characters This is a list of racers in Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing. Veterans *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Pete *Peter Pan *Baloo *Aladdin *Jasmine *The Genie *Hercules *Mulan *Mushu *Li Shang *Kuzco Newcomers *Bambi *Thumper Trivia He appears as a young adult here. *Faline Trivia She is the only female newcomer in the sequel. *Captain Hook *Kermit the Frog *Fozzie Bear *Jafar *Woody *Buzz *Kronk *Stitch Trivia NPCs *Ludwig Von Drake *Jiminy Cricket Areas *Midway *Adventureland *Fantasyland *Disney's Animal Kingdom *Frontierland *Tomorrowland Race Tracks Adventureland *Pirates of the Caribbean (remake of the same track from WDW: MRT, with the track being retooled to fit the cars) *Mayan Village Rush (remake of the track of the same name from DRM) *Hawaii Mayhem (based off of Hawaii from Lilo & Stitch) Fantasyland *Peter Pan's Neverland Flight (remake of the "Neverland Journey" track from DRM) *Raceway of Wonders (based off the 1992 Aladdin film) *Snow White's Scary Adventures Disney's Animal Kingdom *DINOSAUR (remake of the same track from WDW: MRT) *Elephant Graveyard Escape *It's Tough to Be a Race Bug! (based off the actual short film, with it's location taking place in Ant Island, the main setting of ABL) Frontierland *Woody's Racing Roundup *Big Thunder Mountain Speedway *Pocahontas' Indian Track Tomorrowland *Honey, I Shrunk the Racers (based off the HIStK series) *Space Mountain Extreme (remake of the Space Mountain track from WDW: MRT, with the track being retooled to fit the cars) *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Raceway Arenas Battle Stunt Power-Ups Bonuses By playing the game, you could unlock bonuses by fulfilling specific objectives. Die-O-Ramas and Gags See the Die-O-Ramas and Gags page for more info. Race Secrets *Adventureland: *Fantasyland: *Disney's Animal Kingdom: *Frontierland: *Tomorrowland: Other Bonuses Achievements Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing/Achievements Quotes Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing/Quotes Voice Cast *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck *Jim Cummings - Pete *Anthony DeMarco - Bambi *Jeff Bennett - Thumper, Zazu *Andrea Bowen - Faline *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Ludwig Von Drake, Mad Hatter *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Steve Whitmire - Kermit *Eric Jacobson - Fozzie *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Dan Castellaneta - Genie *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Jim Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Ming-Na Wen - Mulan *Mark Moseley - Mushu *BD Wong - Li Shang *J.P. Manoux - Kuzco *Patrick Warburton - Kronk *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket Trivia Category:Disney Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Fan Games